


Champions of Earth

by Meli_writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Invasion, Art by Ashterism, Cyborg Dog, Cyborg woman, Earth's destruction, Fanart, Galra Empire, Galra Empire attacks Earth, Galra prisoner, Inspired by Art, Lost Love, Multi, Thank you Ash!, Voltron, Voltron Fanart, cyborg, lost planet - Freeform, woman's best friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:51:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meli_writes/pseuds/Meli_writes
Summary: Janet and Wally, a human and her dog, find themselves to be abductees of an aggressive alien empire. They've been forced to fight in the gladiator's arena with their new cyborg parts. Here we learn their story and what their future holds.





	Champions of Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know this doesn't really have the usual Voltron characters in it but bare with me. Our favorite characters will soon join the story!  
> A huge thank you to Ashterism for her beautiful art work! Go follow her on Tumblr, Twitter, and Instgram. Show her all the love. Her art is so fab and I love the way my commission came out! 
> 
> The art inspired me to write this so, I hope you enjoy reading this!

Janet woke up feeling sore all over. With her eyes still closed she stretched her achy muscles and for a single moment she was sure that she was home, in bed, cuddled up with her dog, Wally and her husband, Jake. She could feel Wally at her back and knew that if she reached out her hand she would feel Jake too. She was absolutely sure...For. A. Single. Moment. Then, she opened her eyes and that moment passed as reality came crashing down in the now familiar tones of green that came from the night vision in her cyborg eye. She took in her surroundings and found her etching of earth on the wall behind her. She heard the slow and constant buzz of the alien tech working behind the walls. Her heart filled with heaviness, the kind that came from the realization of how horrible her life had become. She reached back behind her to make sure her dog was there. As soon as she felt the cool metal of his legs with her hand she let herself release a breath of relief. _He was still with her_ , she thought to herself. _They could have killed him and she could be all alone in this horrible place_ , she thought as a shiver ran down her back. Wally nudged her hand with his furry head and sent her what she affectionately termed as love vibes. 

Her poor boy had undergone a similar surgery to hers after they lost their first fight in the fighting arena. Though they barely survived the beating, the Galra had taken that as a chance to experiment on them. They took her right eye and replaced it with a cybernetic eye that had some kind of wiring at the base of her skull. On top of the night vision that her new eye gave her it also gave her the ability to get the lowdown on her opponents. Information like their origin, their strengths, and their weaknesses would all pop-up as soon as she laid eyes on them in the arena. But by far, by light-years as her abuelo would say, the best feature was one of her own invention. She had managed to sync the music from her phone to her system before the aliens realized she still had it. _It’s the little things in life and she did say she always wanted a cool hairstyle_ , she thought to herself as she rubbed the smooth metal beneath her hair. That thought must have flowed to the dog through their new telepathic ability to communicate because she saw a mental image of her and Wally sitting on the couch while looking at silver haired beauties on Pinterest. The image almost made her laugh because she couldn’t believe that he remembered doing that or that he would send her that thought. It reminded her of how much their lives had changed. That memory felt like it was from a different lifetime. She smiled at him in the dark and sent him more love vibes with a good old-fashioned butt scratch. 

Her sweet Wally had it worse than her, they took **all** four of his legs and gave him silver alien prosthetics that increased his speed and ability to kill. The surgery made him an aggressive and fierce protector/ fighting companion in the arena though he continued to be her source of comfort when they were alone. After their surgeries Janet remembered waking up in some kind of tank with Wally in her arms. She suspected this whole process, the surgeries and being in the tank, had something to do with their new telepathic ability. Wally could now hear her thoughts and seemed to understand them but he didn’t use words to speak to her, instead he used what felt more like feelings/vibes, images, and memories. She always wondered what he thought about when she was on Earth and now she knew. She shook her head in disbelief. _We live such strange lives, Wally_ , she thought.

He used to be so friendly to strangers, she remembered, hell, she used to be little miss bubbly herself, but everything changed when the Galra Empire came to Earth. They abducted some people to keep as prisoners and killed the rest when they destroyed the planet. She still remembered the stinging feeling that came from slamming her fists against the strange glass windows of the ship. She ran her fingers over her etching of earth as she remembered watching the planet go from its vibrant blue green color to a cool-toned brown before it splintered into pieces. She went numb inside and out as she sank to the floor and buried her face into Wally’s fur. All the other abductees were screaming and shouting for help but it was useless. Earth and everyone on it was destroyed… she could never go home. She and Wally would never wake up next to Jake again and this new life of fight or die was all she would experience. 

Janet felt the dog’s wet nose bump her cheek before she felt Wally’s sadness. Wally let out a soft and raspy howl. The sound filled the room as Wally’s memories of Jake filled her mind. Janet couldn’t keep the tears from flowing down her cheeks as she watched his memories in her mind’s eye. Her blonde haired, blue eyed, Jake seemed to glow in her dogs memories. Her dog remembered feeling excitedly joyful when Jake and Janet came home from work. She felt Wally’s satisfaction at winning a game of tug-of-war against Jake. She felt his pure contentment of getting a belly rub from the both of them. She felt his peace when he fell asleep between them. Janet hugged him tight to her chest as she let their sadness and grief flow through their connection. It was her and Wally against the universe now. 

The sounds of the sentries heavy foot steps clanging in the hall outside her cell made Janet wonder when she would have to return to arena for their next fight. She couldn’t help but remember when the soldiers had brought her to the arena for their first fight with their new cyborg parts. Once she arrived at the waiting area, designated for the fighting prisoners, she found a group of both humans and aliens waiting for their turn to fight. At first Janet was thrilled to see them, but, that feeling was short-lived. She tried to make sure that she was one of the last to fight because she needed to see for herself if anyone else lived through it. Soon she realized that no one else _walked _through the victor’s exit the way she and Wally did. The fights she watched always ended with the prisoner being carried out due to either severe injuries or, death but, it wasn’t always easy to tell one from the other. From her own experiences she knew that if they survived the fight their injuries would provide the Galra with the chance to experiment on them. She and Wally used to wait for a new cyborg person or alien to arrive in her cell or in the waiting area before the next fight but, no one like that ever came. _Were they isolating her after fights on purpose_ , she wondered. She gave up on trying to befriend and/ or encourage the other prisoners when she saw them before a fight. She figured they would die eventually so, there was no point. Janet was simply waiting for hers and Wally’s turn to die, if she was being honest.__

____

Wally nuzzled into her side as he sent her an image of her sleeping. _You’re right, we should sleep_ , she thought to him. She was just about to lay back down to get as much rest in as she could when the doors before her slid open with an electronic buzzing sound. Her night vision turned off as soon as her cyborg eye detected the light from the hall. Wally moved to her side with a low growl on his lips. Her heart was racing but she stood to lean against the wall with her arms crossed before her. Wally sensed her anxiousness so, he sent her an image of them walking to the victor’s exit. Feeling confident today, huh, she thought to him. The open doors could only mean one thing: it was time for another fight and she was ready for it. Because of the light behind the soldier she could only see its silhouette but her cyborg eye quickly gave her the soldier’s stats:

**Zethrid:**  
Alien type: Female Galra hybrid.  
Strength: Strong, like Hercules strong. Blood thirsty. Eager to fight. Performs best in a group with orders to follow.  
Weakness: Doesn’t think of strategy. Quick to anger.  
Chances of survival against Zethrid: 70%. Must use her weakness against her. Strategy means survival.

Janet has seen Zethrid a few times before. She suspected the alien was a fan of hers and was honestly glad she didn’t have to fight her in the arena. Zethrid reminded her of a girl, Andrea Gonzales, who always growled and roared at her while they played soccer. Janet admitted to being intimidated by her size but like Andrea back on earth the alien was a hot head and Janet knew how to piss people/ aliens off and use that to her advantage. She dismissed the stats and took in the alien’s features as it walked into the cell. Zethrid was tall, had large bat like ears, and pink and purple hair. Janet looked down at Wally and saw his tongue hanging out. _So, I guess we’re going for a casual look today_ , she thought to him as she smirked at the alien in greeting. 

“Let’s go, Janet,” the alien called out. 

She pushed herself off the wall and walked over to the soldier with her head held up high. “Betting any money on me today, Zethrid?” she asked.

“Betting? You always use human terms that I know nothing of. You must prepare for the fight. I want to see you and your small earthling tear apart your opponent. Toss me one of his arms,” she said with a creepy look in her yellow eyes.

Janet shook her head at the thought. _Can’t show fear_ , she thought. She needed to clear her head and get ready to fight. Wally sent her a memory of her dancing with him in their kitchen to a song Jake had playing on the iHome. It was his way of making a song request and she remembered it was his turn to pick their prep music. _Ok, pup, let's do this_ , she thought as she mentally pressed play to one of Wally’s favorite prep songs: Me, Myself, & I by G-Eazy and Bebe Rxha. Janet let the music flow through their connection as they followed the soldier to the arena.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! I'm so nervous about posting this lol
> 
> PLEASE, tell me what you think. I'm dying to get some feed back!  
> What do you think of Janet and Wally? What do you think about their experience? Did anything confuse you? Did you love something in particular? More importantly what do you think of the **ART**?! Let me know!
> 
> Also, I love talking to fellow Voltron fans so, leave me a comment. Let's bond! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
